


Knowing It's Wrong

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Hidden Relationship, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't want this, Hermione. I never intended for you to mean this much to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing It's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/3993144234/ma-jolie-i-wanna-hate-you-so-bad-but-i-cant) black_emperor.

He lifted his head and shoved his hair out of his eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down his throat, resting in the shallow dip of his collar bone. Hermione slipped her hand into his open collar, her thumb resting against his rapid pulse. "Don't," Draco said, but his voice held no force and he didn't pull away.

Hermione stepped closer. She pressed against him, head on his shoulder. Draco stood tense, his body trembling. Hermione waited. She knew him. After a minute, he exhaled, his breath stirring her hair against her neck. He bowed his head and his fingers clutched at her back. "This was never supposed to happen." His voice quavered and he nuzzled into her hair. "I didn't want this, Hermione. I never intended for you to mean this much to me."

"I know," she whispered. Any other woman would shove him away for what he said, would run off weeping at the apparent lack of care in his words. Not her. She knew him. She knew herself. They _shouldn't_ have happened. They _shouldn't_ mean anything to each other. They should never have touched, never have kissed. They should never have danced together beneath the moon. They should never have made love in a chilly rain before dawn. They shouldn't have happened. Not them.

Hermione lifted her head and touched her lips to his jaw. "I want to hate you," she said. She flattened her hand over his heart and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I want to hate you so _much_."

Draco shuddered and caught her mouth. He kissed her hard, kissed her breathless, kissed her until her knees buckled. He groaned, his fist in her hair, and when he looked at her, his eyes were dark as a storm. "This is wrong."

She nodded.

"I want to hate you."

She nodded again.

Draco shook, his eyes closed. He trembled, lips pressed together, and his heart raced under Hermione's palm. "This shouldn't have happened," he muttered. "But I can't stop." He pulled her head back, tipped her face up, and his mouth descended on hers.


End file.
